Cultural learnings from the Mushroom Kingdom
by Nahualmorph
Summary: A Kremling is sent to visit King Bowser and he gets to meet his dark counterpart as well. Heavily lemonish content Bowser/D. Bowser/Kremling. Lots of fun kinks inside and very manly sex.


Cultural Learnings from the Mushroom kingdom.

Warning: The following is a work of adult fiction, It is not intended for minors.

It contains scenes of a very sexual nature between three male characters, so if you don't like it, you're perfectly welcome to stop reading now. For the rest, here's a list of the things you'll find inside:

Muscle worship, sweat and scent play, foreskin play, foot fetish, rough sex, spitroasting, double penetration.

Leave a comment if you liked the story.

Mace growled at the guards as they huffed back in slight annoyance, watching the muscled Green kremling passing through the castle's main gates.

They had been told by the king himself to expect such a visit, and to let him pass and extend every courtesy to him.

Mace grinned once he passed the guards. His own king and captain K Rool had told him King Bowser in person had requested the services of the strongest Kremling, but that's all K. Rool told him, just to go there and follow any order from king Bowser.

Now, Mace knew he wasn't the strongest Kremling in K. Rool's forces, there were other guys whose immense muscles made them look almost grotesque and that were easily more suited for whatever heavy work King Bowser probably intended them to do. Unless…

A slight grin appeared in the green, muscled crocodile's snout. He knew both kings had certain…tastes, often swapping servants and in a few rare occasions even having small orgies.

"Hah!...I should be so lucky" murmured Mace as he asked another guard for the King's location. He was directed to a huge backyard. Mace could hear the grunts and slamming noises before even reaching the backyard, but once he did, his eyes bulged and his uncut cock throbbed inside the pants he was wearing.

King Bowser was in the middle of his daily workout routine, lifting heavy weights under the afternoon sun, huffing and growling. The slamming sounds where from every time he set the weights down to take a drink from a large cup and wipe the sweat from his forehead with a hand.

Bowser lifted the weights above his head and started doing squats. Mace's eyes bulged as he noticed the King was lifting not only the massive weights, but he also had his heavy looking shell on. That must have been easily half a ton combined.

Bowser huffed and grunted and the Kremling felt his mouth watering at the sight of the firm, muscled rump and the thick legs tensing.

The king of the Koopas noticed the newcomer and smiled.

"Aah Welcome boy, come here. You…make sure I am not disturbed for the rest of the day. Close the entire castle, dismiss everyone and leave only two guards at the entrance gates." The king ordered a hammer bro that was holding a towel, The smaller turtle nodded and bowed, knowing it was common for their king to order to be left alone when he had his…special meetings.

Mace descended the stairs and walked towards the King, standing at attention in front of him, even if his eyes wandered down for a minute, causing him to shudder at the sight of the huge, sweaty, low hanging balls and the slightly puffy genital slit between Bowser's legs.

The dragon turtle grinned, reaching with a heavy hand and placing it on the Kremling's chest, slowly moving it up and down, admiring the hard muscles and slowly moving it lower until it brushed the waistband of the other male's pants.

"Not bad, I bet you're quite popular amongst K. Rool's men"

It was partially true. Then again, when you live on an island filled with muscle bound male crocodiles and nothing else…well, let's say he was famous for more than his battle skills.

Bowser's proximity however, cause Mace to shudder at the assault on his senses. The king's hot and sweaty body was so close that he could practically feel the king's body heat against his chest and stomach.

And that scent!

Mace's nostrils flared and his head felt dizzy with the intense, masculine musk exuding from Bowser's body. Thick droplets of sweat ran down the turtle's muscles, almost as if describing them to the Kremling. Bowser noticed this and chuckled, moving a hand to the front of Mace's pants and opening them. Letting the fabric fall to the ground. Bowser grabbed the rock hard member, sliding the foreskin back and forth a few times and growling low.

"Do you know why you were sent here boy?"

"mmhh…I…I have an idea as to why…sir" said Mace between moans, feeling his legs shaking and releasing a few thick drops of precum that were quickly smeared over his cock head by the sliding thick foreskin.

Bowser leaned to give a lick to Mace's neck.

"I asked for a strong male because I plan to fuck you hard, harder than you've ever dreamed, and I need a strong and sturdy guy that can take it and won't break after I'm finished"

A heavy paw landed on Mace's shoulder. No words were needed, the Kremling obediently got on his knees. The paw moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, pressing his face forwards until his snout touched the hot folds of Bowser's genital slit.

Mace groaned and inhaled deeply, feeling his cock throb again at the intense and arousing musk attacking his nose, he pressed his lips against the slit, giving it a kiss before moving his face, smearing all over the king's crotch, loving the way the huge balls twitched as he rubbed his chin and lips against them.

"lick"

The simple and short word coming from the king's manly voice was enough to make Mace obey immediately, letting his tongue out and giving the folds a few licks, gathering the salty sweat that had gathered there before pressing it and sliding it easily inside the hot genital slit. The tip of his tongue touched something hard and was rewarded with a small spurt of a thick, salty liquid. Mace moved his hands, rubbing the King's balls with one and caressing the round but firm belly with the other one.

The object pressing against his tongue started pushing out, pressing against Mace's lips and spreading them. The buff kremling started sucking, feeling the thick humanoid member hardening inside his mouth.

Bowser moved both hands to hold Mace's shoulders and grinned as he looked down at the crocodile's needy erection, lifting a foot and placing the hot and sweaty sole against Mace's cock.

Mace moaned around his mouthful of Koopa meat and thrust his hips, feeling his cock slide against Bowser's sole, sliding between the meaty fingers and his foreskin sliding back.

The heavy sun washed over them, causing them to sweat continuously. Mace could feel thick droplets of sweat landing over his back and neck.

Bowser removed his shell and let it fall to the ground, exposing his sweaty back and adding to the already intense, sweaty musk surrounding him.

The king moved away from the Kremling, chuckling at Mace's slight groan at having the tasty treat pulled from his mouth. Once they were face to face again, the king turned and started walking towards a nearby wooden door.

"Follow me boy, we will both need a shower after we're done, and it will be easier to clean the mess"

Mace licked his lips watching the muscled rump as Bowser walked away, wondering if he should put his pants back on, deciding it would be too uncomfortable, he simply followed the king naked as well, his hard member swaying and bobbing in the air.

They entered a huge bathing area, with a spacious pool, a few shower heads, several benches and tables with all sorts of oils, soaps and scale polishers.

Mace stopped dead in his tracks.

Soaking chest deep on the steaming pool was another creature. The Kremling had to rub his eyes and check again. It was the spitting image of King Bowser, at least as far as body shape and features, but his scales were a dark blue contrasting to Bowser's yellow, and his eyes were entirely red. He also had a black Mohawk instead of Bowser's long, fiery red hair.

"Wha…who…?"

The other turtle turned as he heard the Kremling's confused voice, grinning and slowly stepping out of the pool. It was obvious he had been doing more than soaking, as an exact replica of Bowser's thick cock was throbbing between his legs.

Bowser saw Mace's confusion and grinned.

" This is a part of me very few get to see Mace, you should feel both lucky and honored you'll get to experience the both of us" Bowser walked towards his dark counterpart and kissed him passionately. Dark Bowser growled and held both shafts in a thick hand, jerking them slowly and smearing their precum together.

Dark Bowser broke the kiss and turned to look Mace up and down, licking his lips, still hugging Bowser.

"He looks sturdy enough, think this one won't break?"

"Only one way to find out" answered the king, pulling away from Dark Bowser and motioning for Mace to approach.

"Come here boy, get on the ground and spread that ass for me."

Mace blinked a few times, having to quickly reset his brain to obey, nodding his head and spreading a towel over one of the benches, laying on his back and spreading his legs to reveal his tight looking rosy pucker.

Bowser kneeled between Mace's legs and blew warm air over his tailhole, causing him to shudder pressing his lips between his cheeks and letting his tongue out.

Mace was about to close his eyes, but a calloused hand held his chin and forced him to look to the side, bumping his snout against Dark Bowser's rigid flesh.

Mace didn't need any order, he simply let his tongue out as well and started licking all over the sweaty member, going to the base and sliding his tongue inside the hot and tight genital slit.

Dark bowser grinned and pried open Mace's jaw, sliding his cock inside all the way and causing Mace's eyes to water slightly as he got used to the girth stretching his throat.

Bowser finished preparing his own end and got up, holding Mace's ankles firmly and rubbing his drooling cock against the Kremling's hole and taint, squirting precum over them as he enjoyed the way Mace's cheeks bulged with Dark's cock.

"Pull out for a second, I want to hear him" said Bowser.

Dark pulled his cock at the same time Bowser sank his in a single, brutal thrust. Causing every muscle in Mace's body to tense.

"AAagh!...rrgh!...fuck!" Mace arched his back and let go of his legs, holding tightly onto the bench as he was speared.

"Heh, don't be a pussy boy, I'm sure you get fucked like this by K. Rool or his men every night" Chuckled Bowser, flexing his cock inside the warm tunnel and holding one of Mace's feet, bringing it to his face and giving it a loud sniff.

"Nngh..yeah...hhhf!...but they at least take it slower" replied Mace before Dark Bowser held his chin and opened his mouth to stuff it again

"Bullshit, I know how you Kremlings like it, and let me tell you, we're going to give you that and much more"

Both turtles grinned at each other as Bowser gave a long lick between the webbed toes and pulled his cock almost all the way out, leaving the thick head inside and growling at the sight of the slightly puffy pucker contracting around it.

Mace braced himself, relaxing both his ass and throat and focusing on breathing through his nose as both koopas started thrusting their hips.

Dark Bowser's cock tasted exactly the same as its counterpart, and the thick, male musk flooding his senses was also having the same effect. Mace's uncut cock throbbed and drooled constantly over his muscled stomach as his body shook with the hard thrusts coming from the other males. Bowser continued licking and sucking on his toes, even catching one between his teeth and nibbling it lightly, causing Mace to moan around his mouthful of Koopa dick, he moved an arm to hold onto dark's rump, squeezing the firm cheeks and earning a growl of approval from the dark turtle. His other hand moved to his needy erection, but it was quickly swatted away by Bowser.

"First us boy. if you do a good job we might let you cum too"

Mace moaned and instead moved his hand to smear the sweat covering his chest.

Dark Bowser also moved a hand to the hard pecs, groaning and moving the other hand to the back of Mace's neck, pushing until the crocodile's lips were kissing the swollen genital slit. He kept pressing Mace's snout, forcing him to inhale deeply and fill his lungs with the dark turtle's heavy musk.

The hand squeezing Dark's rump moved a little and two thick fingers started playing with the Koopa's tailhole and taint, causing the thick member inside Mace's mouth to twitch and release precum constantly.

Bowser's balls slapped against his rear almost painfully, the broad head slamming against his prostate over and over again. Mace's cock had released so much precum by now, it had created a small pool in his abs and running down to the bench.

Dark bowser started moving his hips once again just as Bowser grabbed both muscled legs together and let out a roar, muffled by Mace's feet over his face as his mighty cock throbbed inside and started releasing thick spurts of hot seed. Bowser pulled out after a few spurts, aiming the next one at the winking hole and letting the rest coat Mace's cock and balls.

The sight was too arousing for Dark Bowser, who pulled his cock out and started jerking it furiously right in front of Mace's face.

"Open wide boy"

The kremling blushed lightly as he pictured himself after this was over and obediently opened his mouth wide.

"If the scent had been great. the taste almost made him cum without touching when the first jet of creamy koopa seed touched his tongue. Dark let him get a few more spurts before closing his mouth with a hand and painting his face with the rest of his load, squeezing his cock at the base to make sure the Kremling got every drop.

Bowser rubbed his still hard cock against Mace's own, smearing the sticky cum over both members.

"Cum now boy, let's see how much those balls can give"

Mace hardly needed any encouragement, he gasped and trashed his head left and right, wrapping his legs around Bowser's waist as the two members frotted.

"Nngh….aaah!"

Bowser held both membered, pulling Mace's foreskin back all the way and using his cock to rub the sensitive underside of Mace's glans. causing him to tense every muscle in his body and convulse almost violently as he released his own semen all over himself, reaching even his chin.

Dark reached for Mace's chest again, rubbing the mixture of Koopa and Kremling cum and sweat with a calloused hand and offering the messy fingers to Mace.

The crocodile licked the fingers clean obediently, feeling his half hard cock twitching and refusing to soften all the way.

The turtles didn't need to worry about that, both were still hard as a rock despite the previous intense climax.

"That was a good warm up " said Dark Bowser, leaning to lick a bit of leftover fluids from Mace's lips, giving them a light nibble before pulling away. "But now I want to have a go at that sweet ass of yours boy. come on, get up."

Mace groaned as he slowly got up, blushing lightly as the sticky sound his sweaty back made over the bench and looking down at his torso. He brought a hand to scope some more cum and sweat, letting his tongue out and licking his fingers noisily, causing the turtles to chuckle.

"heh, such a slut" said Bowser, leaning over to have a lick too, tasting it directly between Mace's pecs.

Dark Bowser rolled his eyes and sat on the bench, spreading his legs and stroking his hard cock.

"Come sit on my lap boy"

Mace nodded and straddled Dark's waist, positioning his legs on both sides of the turtle and slowly lowering himself.

The moment the thick cock head touched his entrance, it twitched and released a thick glob of Bowser's cum, running down Dark's shaft and pooling at the base. Mace relaxed and held onto Dark's shoulders.

Dark Bowser grabbed Mace's waist firmly and pushed him down, slamming his hips up and sinking his member balls deep in a single thrust, causing Mace to scream and arch his back. He chuckled and grabbed the back of Mace's head, lifting a muscled arm and shoving the scaled snout against his armpit.

"take a hit boy, you'll need it for what comes next"

Mace inhaled deeply, feeling his head spinning with the strong scent and moaning. His clouded brain registered movement behind them, but he was too busy hungrily sucking the sweat out of the dark scaled scales and clenching his hole hard around the thick flesh invading him.

Bowser got behind Mace, spreading the muscled cheeks and licking his lips at the dark blue pillar of flesh moving in and out of the stuffed hole. He moved his hips forwards until the broad head of his own cock was rubbing against the stretched entrance and gave a strong push.

Despite being in a semi daze due to Dark's strong musk, the double entrance was almost too much for Mace, the kremling wrapped his arms around Dark's back and held tightly, almost scratching the tough scales as he pressed his face harder against the sweaty armpit, letting out a sob and feeling a thick tear running down his cheek.

"hhhh...fffh...hhhhgg!"

He couldn't even form words as his entire body shook and he tried to adjust to the massive, thick members spreading him beyond anything he's ever had"

"Heh, too much for you?" asked dark bowser, caressing the back of Mace's head almost lovingly.

"hufffh...oooh...fuck...no...no...I can take it...gggrh...shit!"

Mace valiantly lifted his head, trying to control his shudders and pressed his lips against Dark Bowser's. Dark looked at Bowser and they both smiled, the king leaning to nuzzle the back of the crocodile's neck and moving his arms to rub his still messy chest.

"That's a good boy, I knew you were a tough one"

Both turtles started moving their cocks in unison, going slow and with small thrusts at first, causing Mace to gasp and let out small cries with every move.

Gradually, they started increasing the length and strength of their thrusts, feeling Bowser's seed drooling out of Mace's hole and running down their balls. Mace lowered his head and started licking dark's neck and chest as Bowser did the same with The kremling's strong back, three pairs of hands rubbing and groping every inch of sweaty, muscled scales they could find.

"mmgh!...my kings...aaaagh!...fuck...h...harder…*sob*...harder!"

Both turtles looked at each other, grinning and feeling their members twitching harder. They growled dominantly and tensed their strong legs, slamming their cocks with all their strength and almost punching the air out of Mace as they gave him what he asked.

Mace's eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he froze, not even being able to hold onto them, his cock throbbing hard against Dark's stomach and coating them in an endless stream of cum as his prostate was smashed. The koopas pressed their muzzles together in a loud and passionate kiss, holding eachother's arms and trapping the barely conscious Kremling between them as they pushed one last time and flooded Mace's insides with their combined loads. The already stuffed and stretched passage couldn't hold the amount and it was quickly pushed out by the pistoning members. Both males stopped moving and remained inside Mace, panting heavily and rubbing Mace's shoulders and back, slowly bringing him back to consciousness.

Mace groaned weakly and kissed one of Dark's pecs, loving the salty taste of sweat and cum and gasping softly as the softening members pulled out. Bowser held the weak Kremling before he fell from the bench as he and Dark made their way back to the pool, carrying the exhausted crocodile with them.

"I think this one's a keeper" said Dark. "What do you think it will take to convince K. Rool to part with this guy?"

They sat with the tired mace between them and started lovingly washing the cum and sweat away from his body as Mace returned the caresses and kisses, still moaning and licking every part of the two turtles that was close enough.

" Well, the fat guy was looking at one of my hammer bros and a yoshi quite hungrily during his last visit, so I'm sure we can reach an arrangement" chuckled Bowser, lifting Mace's chin and looking into his eyes. "What do you say my boy? Would you like to be fucked like this every day? heh, maybe if you're a good enough boy i can even let you fuck me or Darkie here sometime"

Mace's only answer was a smile and he wrapped his arms around Bowser's thick neck, giving him a light kiss.

"I'm yours my king"

The Kremling moved a hand underwater, sliding a finger inside the King's genital slit, finding his strength returning and hoping they would have enough strength to get dirty again before getting clean.

The end.


End file.
